


- Исправь.

by Szmaragd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Try This At Home, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Psychology, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, again HELLA unhealthy, implied - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: Компьютер.Который сжимает его плечи и монотонно рассказывает о том, насколько в Джереми все неправильно и сломано и убого, и Джереми, смотря в стену и держа спину ровно, сглатывает и откидывает голову назад, и шепчет, глядя прямо в пронзительно-голубые глаза:— Исправь меня.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 3





	- Исправь.

— Джереми?

Хлоя оболокотилась на шкафчик и посмотрела так, как умела только она: с неуклюже прикрытой заботой и едва ли не со злобой: «почему-я-должна-подходить-и-интересоваться-тобой-разве-ты-не-можешь-сам». Под таким взглядом не знаешь, бояться тебе или благодарить.  
Джереми закрыл дверцу и посмотрел на девушку. Та, закусив нервно губу, тихо барабанила длинными ногтями по металлу и, кажется, продолжать не собиралась.

Только когда Джереми потянулся к рюкзаку, чтобы вкинуть туда конспекты, Хлоя отмерла и схватила его за запястье.  
— У тебя с кем-то проблемы? — спросила она твердо.  
Джереми с трудом не обернулся на мелькнувшую позади голубую вспышку.

(усмехается наверняка там ехидно)

— Что? — переспросил он, пытаясь выдернуть руку: Хлоя вцепилась в нее так, будто собиралась оставить там новые синяки.  
Ах, да.  
— Не придуривайся. Ты нервный, отвечаешь невпопад, отмалчиваешься, выглядишь подозрительнее этого Кроппа, а теперь еще и это, — ее ноготь очертил край темного синяка, выглядывающего из-под закатанного рукава кардигана. — Если у тебя с кем-то проблемы, мы с Джейком разберемся в один день, скажи только с кем.

Джереми не выдержал — покосился на Сквипа за плечом.  
Тот усмехнулся в ответ и смахнул пыль с костюма.  
Твои, мол, проблемы. Сам захотел. Сам и разбирайся.

— Ну?  
— Все в порядке, — нахмурился Джереми. — Спасибо за… это, но все правда в порядке. Отпусти, а?

Хлоя руку не отпустила — бросила недовольно.  
— Ну и придуривайся дальше, — фыркнула.  
— О нет, ты только что потерял пункты доверия первой девушки в школе.

— Ага, и кто в этом виноват? — Джереми дёрнул замок на рюкзаке, накинул его на плечо и побрел к выходу.  
— Во-первых, не говори сам с собой, — Сквип положил руку на плечо и едва заметно сжал его. — Во-вторых, ты сам. Тебе стоит быть осторожнее как в своих желаниях, так и в сокрытии их последствий. Сколько раз повторять, чтобы до тебя дошло.

Джереми поджал губы, неловко взмахнув руками — одернул себя в последний момент, чтобы не спрятать в карманы.  
— Я уже понял.  
— Увидим.

Голограмма исчезла, Джереми вздохнул и вышел спешно на улицу.  
Руки в карманы спрятать захотелось ещё больше: был солнечный день, и группки школьников разбросались вместе с листьями по всему двору, и после разговора с Хлоей казалось, будто все они смотрят. На несколько синяков, окруживших запястья.  
Джереми сжал рукава в кулаках и постарался выйти со двора как можно быстрее — насколько вообще быстро позволяла идти «крутая» походка.

Дурацкие синяки. И Сквип. Залезет в его голову, покопается в грязном белье, вытащит оттуда что-то на свет и покажет с ехидной-ехидной улыбкой, и как потом хоть что-то отрицать?  
Вот и Джереми. Краснеет, прячет взгляд, но признает. Раз за разом.

А потом — синяки.  
И воспоминания, которые…  
— Ты в людном месте.  
…не стоило бы вспоминать здесь.

— Совершенно не умеешь себя контролировать, — шепчет Сквип на ухо, и, черт, какой тут вообще контроль может быть! — Мы поработаем над этим.

И Джереми бы не стоило реагировать на это так.

Когда он приходит домой, и кидает рюкзак в угол — Сквип уже сидит за столом и смотрит на него через плечо, и Джереми бегает взглядом по стенам, и это не круто. Наверное.  
— Не круто, — подтверждает Сквип, разворачиваясь.  
Джереми скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит в сторону.  
— Я виноват разве, что…  
— О, ну конечно, нет, — Сквип взмахивает руками. — Это всего лишь особенности твоей психики, которые накладываются на отсутствие самоконтроля. Раз у тебя его нет, логично с твоей стороны искать его в других людях и областях.

Джереми закатывает глаза.  
Джереми хватает рюкзак с пола и пытается пройти мимо Сквипа к столу, пряча горящие щеки.  
— Я собираюсь сделать домашку. Это достаточно… самоконтрольно?

Сквип сзади усмехается.  
— Это достаточно трусливо. Но продолжай бегать от собственной головы, Джереми. У тебя как раз большой проект по истории. Что там с политической ситуацией Европы в межвоенном двадцатилетии?..

Ручка тихо скрипит по бумаге, а Джереми постоянно приходится напоминать себе думать о том, что он должен писать, а не о Сквипе, который стоит за его плечом и смотрит. Наблюдает. И, может, если он хорошо выполнит эту часть проекта…  
— Джереми.

Он замирает, сжимает ручку и выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
— Да. Я стараюсь не думать. Видишь, самоконтроль.  
Сквип цокает.  
— Это не должно быть твоей единственной мотивацией.

А потом склоняется и шепчет:  
— Советую подумать об этом, когда закончишь с историей.  
Джереми может думать о чем угодно, кроме истории.

Сквип просто не может не быть… вот таким. Видит же, знает, к чему это ведёт, но почему-то продолжает. Смеётся там себе на компьютерном и продолжает.  
Будто в самом деле нравится ему издеваться.  
Вот же

Компьютер.

Который сжимает его плечи и монотонно рассказывает о том, насколько в Джереми все неправильно и сломано и убого, и Джереми, смотря в стену и держа спину ровно, сглатывает и откидывает голову назад, и шепчет, глядя прямо в пронзительно-голубые глаза:  
— Исправь меня.

Возможно, у него и правда нет никакого самоконтроля.

Возможно, и правда легче положиться в этом на Сквипа — он же компьютер, у него база данных, охватывающая буквально все, что можно представить, он буквально у Джереми в голове и может контролировать его.

Возможно, Джереми правда нравится быть абсолютно беспомощным.  
И подчиняться. Не спрашивая.

«Выбери себе новую футболку, ” — да.

«Поговори с Брук, ” — конечно.

«Не подавай виду, будто заинтересован этим разговором, ” — хорошо.

«Снимай кофту, ” — сейчас.

И непонятно, чего добивается Сквип — он только усмехается, ехидничает и бросает свои злобно-правдивые комментарии, а у Джереми запястья зажаты в иллюзии крепкого захвата, и сердце где-то в горле, и мысли — никаких.  
Только «пожалуйста» слабо и тонко где-то там далеко.

Продолжай.  
Пожалуйста.

И Сквип продолжает.

И Джереми стыдно потом, в душе, но он изо всех сил не думает об этом и прогоняет все мысли обратно в их корзину с грязным бельем, откуда их уже на следующий день вытащит вновь Сквип.

И вновь, и вновь, и вновь.

— Исправь меня, — шепчет Джереми, ломаясь все сильнее.

— Отвратительно, — шепчет в ответ Сквип, не мешая неаккуратно связывать дрожащие руки.  
Отвратительно, — согласен Джереми.

Отвратительно, и потому он заслужил.  
И боль эту.  
И стыд.  
И синяки, на которые уже завтра будет очень выразительно смотреть Хлоя.

— Чувак, серьезно, хотя бы намекни, я мигом разберусь.

Джереми хмыкает и машет головой.

Не надо ему помогать. Ему и так хорошо.

Да.


End file.
